


Some Slow dancing and such

by Elder_Trash



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Falsettos? (its mentioned so ill add it), I Tried, Kinda, M/M, Slow Dancing, canon Uganda, fluff fluff fluff super fluff, i love them sm, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform, my first fic so please don't hate me if it sucks, ok, they are my sweet sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Trash/pseuds/Elder_Trash
Summary: Nabulungi finds an "iPod" at the market and naturally some cute Kevin and Connor slow dancing and fluff happens





	Some Slow dancing and such

Elder Kevin Price wasn't in love. He swore by it, he couldn't be in love, there was no way he could be in love ESPECIALLY not with another man. Even if this other man was the kindest, sweetest, most beautifully stunning person Kevin ever laid his eyes on, he wasn't in love with Elder Connor McKinley.

Kevin had been in Uganda on his mission for around 3 months now. Thankfully though, things were starting to seem a bit more normal for the other elders after 'the incident' with the church, but for Kevin things were the opposite of normal. He tried to hide it and turn it off (even though him and all the other elders had decided they wouldn't do that anymore) and he thought he was doing an amazing job turning off his feelings as well, but whenever a certain Elder McKinley passed by Kevin he practically melted into a flustered lovestruck puddle. But he couldn't worry about that now, he had important work to do.

Kevin, his best friend/ mission companion Elder Cunningham, and a few of the other elders had been assigned to help look after some of the village children today while the remaining elders helped the kids parents fix up some of the village huts. Kevin was very excited about the task he was assigned, this was mainly because one of the other elders looking after the children was Elder McKinley. Of course, he was only so happy about this because the other elder was his friend and he thought it might be fun to spend the day with him and not because he has had a huge soul consuming crush on the other elder.

The entire day Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off Elder McKinley. The way he worked so well with the kids was heartwarming, adorable, and may have made Kevin blush a bit even though he made a mental note to completely deny if someone would happen to ask about it later (this someone being elder Cunningham as he had a way of knowing exactly the things Kevin didn't really want to be asked about and then going ahead and asking about them). But Kevin's not appropriate around all these children thoughts and longing looks at the other elder we're interrupted by a loud and familiar voice.

"Hi Neutrogena!!" Kevin heard Elder Cunningham yell as he ran up and hugged his new girlfriend.

Kevin picked up the small child he was playing with and walked over to the couple "Hey Nabulungi, what's up?" 

"You two won't believe what I found!" Nabulungi said excitedly while slightly jumping up and down "An i pod!!!" She said as she held up an extremely old looking cassette player with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"That's amazing Noibat, but I don't think that's an ipod" Elder Cunningham said almost as excitedly as the girl before him with a grin on his face, Nabulungi had done things like this often. Because she had grown up in Uganda she hadn't been exposed to things like phones and I pods like all of the elders but she had heard of them before, so she would usually mistake older things such as a typewriter for newer things like a phone or a 'texting device' as she called it. Elder Cunningham had always found it extremely adorable and had no problem with it at all and would simply explain what the item actually was to her, although she would usually still call it what she had originally.

"Are you sure," she replied with a confused look on her face "because I'm almost positive it's an ipod." Elder Cunningham went on to explain to her what it was while Elder Price looked over the 'i pod'. While he was doing this, without him noticing, Elder McKinley came over to him.

"Hello Elder, what's that?" McKinley asked with a playful tone in his voice smiling brightly at Price. That smile always killed him. His big blue eyes mixed with constellations of freckles all over his face and and a smile so wide as genuine it could make anyone melt.

"Oh," Kevin replied forgetting what it was he was holding for a second "um, it's a cassette player that Nabulungi found at the market today. It's pretty interesting."

"We'll cover me in butter and call me a biscuit that's amazing!" Kevin saw the other elder forming an idea in his mind, Kevin was very curious to what it was but there was no time for that now.

Almost an entire day had passed with the Elders doing their various duties and helping the village people. Though he had been working all day and frankly just wanted to take a nap or something Kevin had one more job, the job he hated the most, the laundry. He had always ended up getting stuck with this job somehow and he had never enjoyed it, not once. To help the time go but he figured it wouldn't hurt to let his thoughts be consumed by the other Elder... Elder McKinley. He felt a warm blush creep across his face as time flew by as he thought of the graceful redhead. Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder and his thoughts are unfortunately interrupted as he jumps practically a foot in the air and turns around to see none other than the man who had only seconds ago consumed his thoughts.

"Oh Heavenly Father I'm sorry if I startled you Elder!" Elder McKinley said while a very visible huge blush that matched Kevin's creeped across his face "I just um -I wanted to show you something" he said as he looked down at his feet as if he was a small child who had been embarrassed or was in trouble.

"No no you are fine don't worry about it, I was just daydreaming it's fine..." Kevin paused for a second to admire the man in front of him as he stood up from the laundry he had currently been folding. 

"Well, what did you want to show me?!" Kevin said with a mixture of excitement and confusion in his voice. He couldn't begin to imagine what it could be that the other elder felt the urgent need to show him.

"It's nothing special," McKinley said as he pulled a very old and used looking cassette tape out of his back pocket "it's just you had shown me the cassette player earlier and I had remembered I happened to bring a cassette with me from home so I figured I could show it to you" the already very present blush spread even further across the boys freckled face.

"That's incredible Elder!" Kevin said grabbing the tape from McKinley's, to Kevin's surprise, very soft hands. He had always imagined they had been soft but with all the work he does with the Ugandans everyday Kevin figured they might have been rougher than they pleasantly were. Kevin examined the cassette but he couldn't see any label "what album is it?" Kevin couldn't imagine what kind of songs would be on this cassette since cassettes were so outdated and why these songs were so important that Elder McKinley felt it was a necessity to bring them with him on his mission in Uganda.

"It's nothing really, it's just something I used to love as a kid..." Elder McKinley said shyly as he took the cassette tape back from the taller elder.

"And..." Kevin asked intrigued with a curious smirk starting to form on his face.

"It's called Falsettoland, I used to be a big musical geek when I was a kid" he said as he laughed a little remembering himself at a young age and how completely obsessed he had become with every musical he could get his hands on. "It was my way to escape for just a little while... I used to imagined myself one day being a big shot Broadway actor. I always loved the idea of the costumes and the music and how interesting each different story and character was. This musical has always been one of my favorites so I thought I could bring it incase something like this happened I guess. And luckily enough, it did" now the little laugh McKinley let out before pleasantly turned into a full on roar of laughter. Kevin still doesn't know how he made it through seeing Elder McKinley talk about his childhood like that and seeing him laugh like that without kissing or even just hugging him right there, but he did.

"Well, I've never personally listened to a musical before but now seems like as great of a time as ever" Kevin said while trying to take the cassette back but McKinley wouldn't let it go.

"W-wait what" McKinley said surprised by Elder Price's response.

"Well come on" he said finally getting the cassette out of McKinley's hands "if you liked it so much then I'm sure I will absolutely love it as well! so why don't we listen to it right now!" Kevin said excitedly as he slid the tape into the player.

"Well I don't-" McKinley tried to say something but was cut off by the first song beginning to play. He couldn't believe he was sitting here, on the floor of a tiny hut in Uganda, with Elder Price, the incredible, super Mormon listening to his favorite musical from his childhood. Kevin didn't entirely understand what was going on since he hadn't heard the first act from the musical, so he kept having to ask elder McKinley seemingly simple questions about the plot that McKinley seemed to be more than happy to answer to Kevin's delight.

"Who's Marvin?" Kevin asked trying to keep track of what was going on in the musical.

"Well he's who the musical is mainly focused around." Elder McKinley responded with a giggle.

"Well why?"

"That's just how William finn wrote it I guess."

"Well who's that?"

"He wrote the musical, you silly goose!"

"Wait, well who's Whizzer?"

"That's Marvin's boyfriend."

"Well he sounds cool?"

"Yeah I had a major crush on him as a kid I'm not going to lie." Connor said as he blushes a little bit and giggled.

"Is he cute?" Kevin was suddenly extremely jealous of whoever Whizzer was (although Elder McKinley explained it to him he still didn't really understand what was going on in the musical or who the characters were). He wasn't entirely sure why but he wanted to be the one Elder McKinley told people he had a crush on. Wait no- no he can't think like that he doesn't have a crush on elder McKinley REMEMBER he is 100% straight and has crushes on girls. He had to turn off these feelings right? This couldn't be allowed, RIGHT. Well, maybe it would be ok if just for a little bit he didn't turn it off.

"Well I sure thought so!"

"Well describe what he looks like..." Kevin needed to know what about this "Whizzer" guy elder McKinley found so great and what he had to do to seem equally great.

"Wait what?"

"Well come on what does a guy have to do to be considered cute by... actually wait. What's your name"

"Well you know what my name is it's elder McKinley"

"No no your actual name.... your first name."

"Oh... I'm Connor." 

"Well hi Connor McKinley, I'm Kevin Price!" Kevin said as he held his hand out as if the two boys were meeting for the first time.

"Hello there Kevin Price, it's nice to meet you!" Connor said with a confused giggle, he didn't entirely get what Elder pr- kevin was doing but he certainly wasn't against it.

"Ok so let me start over..." Kevin said now extremely determined to find out what he would have to do to be considered "cute" by Connor

"I want to know what a guy has to do to be considered cute by Connor McKinley."

"Well, my standards may have changed a bit since I was 13."

"Ok ok that's understandable." Kevin said with a blush starting to form and a giggle escaping his lips.

"Well since my standards have changed quite a bit I guess I'll have to explain what I find "cute" now in order to properly answer your question." Connor said with a bit of what Kevin couldn't tell what but was hoping it was at least slightly flirtatious.

"I guess you'll have to."

"Hmmmm," Connor said trying extremely hard to not just scream about how he found Kevin "cute" (neither guy was sure why they kept using the word cute but they still continued to use it anyway) 

"Whizzer had brown hair and a quick wit and personality which I still find attractive today," Kevin was sure to make a mental note of this for scientific reasons of course 

"and I umm I really like brown eyes? i guess?" Kevin once again made a mental note and smiled a bit when he heard this because he had brown eyes and already had a slight advantage with that one. 

"I.." Connor had started but Kevin cut him off

"Do you have any "whizzers" right now?" Kevin almost immediately felt the regret wash over him after he said that, oh wow why did he say that.

"yeah I guess you could say I do"

"Really?" Kevin as he was still bathing in regret from his earlier question but he was dying to know more, especially now that he knew that Connor did in fact have a "Whizzer" as just said, he absolutely had to find out who this guy was.

"Yes Really!" Connor said with his face blushing even harder than before.

"Would you like to share this guys name?" Kevin said with a mixture of jealousy and hope brewing inside him.

Just as Kevin said this the last song started to play and Connor knew what he needed to do, it had always secretly been a dream of his to do something like this and now definitely the perfect time, he held out a hand and asked "Kevin Price... may I please have this dance"

The blush that had seemed to leave Kevin's face came back twice as apparent as before "I um, wow" Kevin had suddenly forgot all about whoever Connors current "Whizzer" was and was trying to come up with an answer. He certainly didn't want to say no. He wasn't entirely sure of what he wanted to say but it definitely wasn't no. He had never danced before and happened to have two left feet. "I would absolutely love to but, I have no idea how to dance" he said a bit embarrassed.

"That's ok, I've been dancing since I could walk, I can show you how" Connor said with a wink.

A WINK! Kevin couldn't believe what had just happened, Connor McKinley winked! At him!! Kevin was sure he must have been dreaming the entire experience. He gave an awestruck nod yes in response as Connor smiled widely at him wrapped his arms around Kevin's torso and placed his head into the crook of Kevin's neck. They stood there and swayed together to the sad but also very beautiful song for what felt like a blissful eternity, but as all things do, the song came to an end. Connor pulled away and Kevin was extremely disappointed, at the lack of the feeling of Connor so close to him and at the song (he refused to believe it was actually over because he still didn't entirely understand what had happened and "there is no way it can just end like that there's got to be more") he felt an extremely strong need to hold Connor like that again it felt one hundred times better than any day in Orlando could have and Kevin didn't want it to end.

Kevin stood staring at the man in front of him trying to say something but words couldn't begin to express all that was currently going through his mind. So he just smiled like a huge dope and admired the man he had just shared a danced with. He wanted to comment on the song that had just finished and ask Connor what had happened because he definitely wasn't ok with it or he wanted to ask about who his "Whizzer" was because Kevin was starting to realize he definitely knew who his own "Whizzer" was, but he decided he could save those questions for later. 

The two blushing boys, both very unsure of what to say, as they were still trying to comprehend all that was going on, sat on the floor, backs against the wall, and just cuddled. They sat there and cuddled together in a very comfortable silence until they both drifted to sleep, not really caring they were lying asleep together on the floor of the laundry room in their mission hut in Uganda, having very pleasant dreams full of each other.

Elder Kevin price was in love. He was sure of it, he was madly in love with another man. This other man was the kindest, sweetest, most beautifully stunning person Kevin ever laid his eyes on, he was head over heels in love with Elder Connor McKinley .


End file.
